Fate-Stay Night - Heavens Feel: Cleanse Our Hatred
by shadow wolf125767
Summary: After finding himself stuck in a new world for the past two years, Naruto had about given up when one night a command seal appears on his hand. And he is soon found himself dragged into a war between heroes and magus. This is his only chance to return home. but now he will have to deal with the dragon witch as a servant. NarutoxJalter or avenger. Harem Fic. ShirouXSakura (fate).
1. Prologue I – The Way Back Home

**Hey everyone, I hope that this story or this chapter turns out good. This is just one of the stories I have planned to put out but looks like I will have to extend the time it will take to put out the rest. And just so you know I was planning to do a massive upload the whole month for my birthday present to everyone. But I failed as my birthday has long past and I'm now a year older and not a bit wiser.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy**

**Prologue I – The Way Back Home**

* * *

'_What am I doing?'_ Naruto thought as he stared up at the ceiling of the motel, he was currently staring at the ceiling fan spinning around in a circle, as the slight hum from the electricity coming from the lights was the only sound in the room. Currently, the blond was 18 years old going on 19, he had grown to over 5'10' now. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with orange undershirt with grey slacks and black running shoes. A dark blue backpack was lying on the side of the bed. He had to rent a room to sleep for the night but ended up staying awake as his mind wondered.

Two years… two very long years since he had arrived in this strange world or dimension. Which sounded like a bad book in his opinion, but the sad thing was that it was completely true. After completing his Senjutsu training, Naruto arrived back at his home village of Konoha, only to find it to be a smoking crater. During his training, the Akatsuki leader Pain, had invaded his village in search of him destroying his once beautiful home. He was livid, his friends and comrades had been hurt, and more than a few were killed. His sensei Kakashi and older sister figure Shizune were murdered by Pain, he was furious and didn't hesitate to fight the ripple-eyed man.

The fight was going great he managed to beat the man but at the cost of his good friend Hinata, who had jumped into the fight to protect him when he was pinned to the ground by Pain's chakra rods. But the thing that struck with him most was the fact that she had confessed her feeling for him. What happened next shook his entire being, she was killed right in front of him after putting up a great effort against the leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto snapped, his anger roared as the Nine-Tails' chakra leaked into his system and made him lose control. His thoughts on revenge for what he had done to Hinata, Kakashi, Shizune, and for all the village inhabitants for destroying their home. The majority of what happened was a blur to him, all that he remembered was anger and hate.

At some point during the fight, the Nine-Tails had convinced him to try to pull the seal that kept him from breaking free, only to be stopped by the astral image of the Fourth Hokage; his father, Minato Namikaze. After punching and talking to his old man, Naruto had regained control over his body and defeated Pain. However, Naruto realized that the real Pain wasn't in the village but a couple of miles away from him.

Naruto immediately went to confront the bastard, only to get there to see a skeleton looking man, not someone you would think of leading the Elemental Nation's greatest terrorist group. Turns out the man's true name was Nagato, who turned out to be a student of Jiraiya. Which made them students of the same master, the same master that Nagato killed a few days ago. Naruto burned with anger his fist clenched so hard he wondered if he drew blood because of it.

However, as the two talked Naruto realized that as much as he wanted to kill the man. He couldn't… his sensei taught him better, he wanted to break the cycle of hatred and did something he never thought he could do. He couldn't forgive Nagato, for what he has done but he refused to kill him… he didn't want to continue the cycle and vowed to end it. His words seemed to strike a chord with the man, and he ended up reviving the people that were killed during the invasion. Naruto didn't know how but he was glad that it worked. But at a cost, Nagato sacrificed himself to revive the people of Konoha, which he was grateful for.

After that Naruto made his way back to the village, but he was ambushed by the man in an orange mask, and the rest was black as he didn't know what happened since the last thing he recalled at that moment was Kakashi's screaming his name.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital with no idea where he was, unfortunately, the people who found him didn't understand a word he said. It took a while for them to find someone who could speak to him, apparently, the language he had spoken was called Japanese. After talking to someone, Naruto immediately asked where Konoha was, only to get a blank stare for his trouble. Nobody had heard about his village. He had panicked quite a bit back then, especially when he saw the giant like buildings that reached higher than any tree or mountain he saw in his travels.

And that's when it hit him, that he was nowhere near the Elemental Nations. He tried to act rational and quickly busted his way out of the hospital, to find any way to get back to Konoha. Even if he had to travel there by foot.

That only lasted about 4 months since he had arrived in this strange world before he realized that there was no Elemental Nations or a Konoha anywhere on the planet. After months of traveling, breaking into libraries and sneaking on things called airplanes, he can definitively say that with no hint of doubt. But the blond didn't give up that easily, he did everything he could do and think of to find a way back home.

Two years and he still wasn't any closer to his goal, but even if he wasn't any close to getting back to Konoha. Throughout the years, Naruto would have traveled the world multiple time mostly since he had his clones travel all over to try to find anything that can help. A lot of rumor and disappointments had become a norm for him.

"I guess it wasn't all a waste." Naruto muttered, despite being stuck in this realm, he didn't slack in his training. He put more time and effort into his training in between traveling and following rumors. He was proud of his results. He gained a bunch of new tricks from his time here.

Naruto frowned as he scratched his stomach in irritation. Ever since he got here, he hadn't heard a peep from the Nine-Tails, a part of him wondered if the masked ninja managed to extract the furry bastard when he was knocked out.

"NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!" Naruto screamed as he shot up straight from the motel bed, "AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THIS THING ON MY HAND IS!"

The blond held up his left hand to the ceiling as he eyed the weird red marks on the back of his hand, in the shape that reminded him of a sword with three wings on each side. A couple of days ago in the middle of the night, these marks had just randomly appeared without warning.

At first, Naruto thought he had gotten pranked or something but he shoved that thought aside, given how often he traveled it didn't make sense for that to happen. It irritated him to the point he held off on his research to figure out what was on his hand. So far, he learned nothing, it wasn't like he can go on the internet and look up weird red hand tattoo to find what was on his hand. He had almost given up hope until he found a letter underneath his door one night while he was traveling in South America that had a single sentence.

_"Go to London, England to find your answers."_

Naruto didn't know what to make of the strange letter, he should be wary about following strange letters, but he was willing to bite to find some answers. So here he was in a random hotel in England.  
"I wonder what I'm supposed to do when I get there. The person could have at least given me a hint on what to do next." Naruto muttered moving his feet off the bed and got to his feet. Stretching his back out and walked to the shower. "Well, I rested enough the faster I get there, the faster I get my answer. I wonder if I can find a place open to get a bite to eat on the way."

* * *

**(A couple of hours running later)**

After leaving his temporary residence, Naruto booked it to London more than willing to leave Cardiff behind him. However, since this world had a lack of trees it made it rather difficult, but he managed by the climb and jumping from building to building or hitching a ride from a passing truck. He got there with no problems.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why humans in this world didn't possess chakra, this wasn't the first time he thought this, mind you. It was something that passes through his thought every once in a while. Well, that not true they had 'Chakra', but none of it compared with what he was capable of doing. Instead, they had made further progressed in technology, accomplishing a lot more compared to the ninja's had. He was honestly envious of these people for that.

"Well, what to do now?" Naruto muttered to himself as he looked around as he sat a small café watching the cars and pedestrian passing him as they went about their day. He chewed the pasty that he had ordered as he glanced around while thinking of his next move. "The letter said to go to London, but it didn't say what to do when I got here!"

Somebody was definitely messing with him; there was no doubt about it. But the question was who, as far he knows there was no one in this world that knew about his existence. "I still don't know what this thing is. It can't be a Curse Mark like Sasuke's was. It's a seal of some kind but what? I really should have paid more attention to the Pervy Sage about Sealing Jutsu then maybe I could make sense of this." Naruto sighed, as he laid his head on the table when he heard someone place something on it, opening his left eye to see another letter. His head shot up and looked around the area furiously to see if the person was nearby, only to be disappointed and ticked off.

"Who the hell is messing with me…?" Naruto muttered underneath his breath before sighing, glancing at the letter that laid on the table, he reached for the inconspicuous piece of paper opening it to read.

_"Dear Naruto Uzumaki,"_ His eyes widened slightly as he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he kept reading.

_"You are probably wondering about how I know about you. It is rather simple, but your presence isn't exactly subtle when you first appeared. At first, I was curious about you, then I decided to let you be after watching you for a time I must say you are a rather unique individual."_ Wait, this bastard knew he wasn't from this world and still didn't do anything to help him? This person was already on his shit list.

_"Anyways, I'm sure you are curious about those marking on your hand after all that is why you followed a mysterious letter that could have been leading you in a useless little chase, hahahahaha!"_ Naruto was resisting the urge to rip the letter.

_"Well, I do happen to know what you're looking for_…" Okay, things seem to be looking up.

_"But what fun would that be if I was the one to tell you the secrets of this realm?!"_OH, screw you!

_"The answer you seek, it's closer than you think, follow the address at the bottom then see what you can find."_ Wait, what? At the very bottom of the page was an address that was a good distance away. Well, now he knew where to go.

He assumed there must be something special about the place, he had been in London before about a year ago but he had never bothered going into the British Museum before since there was no reason to. Arriving at the place, he could see the building was modeled after the old Greek architecture. Deciding to sneak inside to avoid paying the entrance fee, he began looking around the place. Besides some dusty old relic and paintings, there was nothing worth noting, besides some surprisingly decent food. No Ramen though, which was something he hated.

He kept his eyes open for anything suspicious, but after searching the place for a good two hours. Naruto felt like he wasn't any closer to finding what he was supposed to. Deciding to go back outside to get some fresh air, when he felt a shift in the air.

The blonde's eyes darted to the side as he felt something was drawing him to follow. With a small shrug of the shoulders, he followed it, but he was fully prepared for anything. When he turned the corner, he stopped and saw a large door from the corner of his eye, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What the… was that always there?" Naruto asked himself, walking closer to the door he felt a chill as if he entered a place that he shouldn't, he tensed his muscles as he pushed open the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Naruto called out as he enters the building and his jaw dropped. The inside was bigger than it was on the outside. He noticed the rather high ceiling lobby with wooden pillars that decorated the area supporting the room, with a dark red painted wall and matching carpet. In the center of the room, was a large wooden receptionist desk. Which nobody was attending at the moment…

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute," Naruto muttered as he scratched his cheek nervously, while he walked inside making sure he closed the door behind him. He took out the letter again, maybe he missed something-

"What are you doing here?" A male voice echoed across the lobby; the blond looked around confused before he saw from on top of the staircase nearby was a long-haired man in a red coat with golden ornamentations on its shoulders. The older man began walking down never taking his eyes off the strange teen, his eyes were filled with suspicion.

Naruto didn't know what to say as he felt something or rather someone move behind him. No, wait he was surrounded they even covered the door. Shit, he should have expected a trap, but the whiskered teen wasn't concerned about the situation he found himself in.

"You're not a magus that's for sure," A what now? "Still the fact that you were able to enter shows that you aren't someone to be underestimated. So, I will ask you once, why-" The long-haired man was then interrupted by the blond.

"I'm sorry about coming in here, but I think," 'Think' is the keyword. "That I was told to come here, by-"

"You were told to come here?" The man spoke with an eyebrow quirked upward, his expression never changing but it was easy to tell that he wasn't amused.

"Yea I got this letter-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish when the man walked up yanked the piece of paper from his hand and began reading it when a scowl formed on his face.

"… damn it." The man clicked his tongue as he made a hand gesture as the area around them shifted as a couple of people walked out from there hiding spots with varies object in hand. They seemed more than prepared for him. "You're not surprised?"

"Well, not really it's obvious that you weren't the only one here. The only thing that surprised me was the fact that you were willing to-" Naruto commented scratching his neck still nervous about what the hell was going. The man reached into his pocket and placing a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"Normally we would have taken precautions with an unknown variable like you but given who wrote the letter. It's someone that I rather not deal if I didn't let you go." The man huffed out a cloud of smoke, Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Look I don't know what is going on. I don't even know who wrote that letter all I want are answers." Naruto exclaimed the man clicked his tongue as his eyes glanced at the boy's hand.

"Fine the sooner we deal with it the better. The letter mentioned you have a seal on your hand show it to me." The man ordered ticking Naruto off. He complied as he undid his fingerless glove on his left hand and pulled it off. The man's eyes widen as he grabbed the blond's wrist bringing it closer to his face.

"How did…? Why do you have this?!" The man frantically exclaimed, forcing Naruto to yank his hand back as he stared the man in confusion. The man's eyes hardened. "Follow me…"

* * *

**(A few moments later)**

"Do you want any tea? Given your name, I assume you're Japanese, but your hair color makes me wonder." The man stated. The two of them were now in the man's office, which was something to see when compared to the Hokage's office. This place was fairly large and had two small couches with a small coffee table in the middle. On one side of the room was covered in glass bookshelves with a bunch of large leather-bound books on them.

"That's fair… most people wouldn't have my hair color." Naruto commented as the man scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Given I know your name it should be polite to give you mine. I'm Lord El-Melloi II, I'm one of the lecturers here." El-Melloi said, making the blond blink before exclaiming. "This place is a school?!" El-Melloi wasn't surprised about the teen's response, the poor boy was obviously out of his element, so it shouldn't be surprising that he didn't know that this place was the headquarters of the Mage's Association. He probably doesn't know anything about Magecraft or Magi in general, still, the thing that bothers him was the red Command Seals on Naruto's hand.

"Well, you're in luck that I happen to know quite a bit about those seals on your hand." Lord El-Melloi stated as he brought his cup of tea to his lips and took a leisurely sip. "But I have to ask, when did it first appear?"

"Umm…I pretty sure it was when I was sleeping. I woke up when I felt a burning sensation on my hand and when I looked at it, I saw these things on it." Naruto replied as the man eye's narrowed once more.

"How long ago was this?" He asked the blond closed his eyes in thought before answering.

"I don't know… about a week ago I think?" The man frowned as he glances at the boy's hand again. He had heard that the Greater Grail had accumulated the necessary Mana much faster this time around, which was incredibly odd. But this seemed to give him another possible chance to see his king once again… or so he thought…

The Association had already chosen its two representatives and the two were now preparing for the Fifth Heaven's Feel ritual.

"So, are you going to tell me what this thing is or what?" Lord El-Melloi scowled at the boy, who glared at the man.

"You are a blunt brat… I guess I have no choice. Normally, I would merely say that you're on your own with this but, given the circumstances with who sent you. I think it would best to prepare you for the future."

Lord El-Melloi then began to explain to Naruto about the existence of Magi and Magecraft. Giving a brief history lesson about Magi, what they are, and their purpose. Then went into detail about Magecraft and what it was, what it's capabilities were. The final thing he went over was Mana and Od. He didn't go into much details like the Magic Crest or anything beyond what the blond needed.

As he explained this to the blond who nodded eagerly and followed along the best he can. Naruto couldn't help but compare it to Jutsu and chakra. He wondered if he was able to learn Magecraft but threw the thought out since he wasn't from this world and it was unlikely for him to have Magic Circuits.

Besides, Chakra was way more awesome in his opinion.

"So, do you understand what I just said?" Lord El-Melloi spoke up knocking Naruto out of his thought, the teen chuckled as he scratched his cheek.

"K-Kinda…" The older man's eyes narrowed dangerously at the teen. "So…what does that have to do with the thing on my hand."

"I was getting to that but if you don't understand the basics then how will you understand anything I'm about to say." He wasn't paid enough to deal with this shit. "Those things on your left hand are called Command Seals."

"A Command Seals?" The blond glanced at his hand nervously, with a name like that he couldn't help but worry about the implications with a name like that.  
"Yes." Lord El-Melloi started ignoring how Naruto acted and continued. "The Command Seals by themselves are the crystallization of High Magic and on their own they aren't very useful bar being Mana sources, but… what they mean." Naruto leaned forward in his seat listening carefully. "Command Seals only appear on select individuals that have been selected to be a part of the Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War?" Naruto muttered as El-Melloi nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, but it's also called the Heaven's Feel ritual. Normally the ones that are chosen by the Grail are all mages. Which, you are not. The fact you have been chosen for this is considered very unlikely... and very rare…" Pausing to finish his tea and continued.

"The Holy Grail war was started by three families of Magi with the purpose of activating the Third Magic to reach the Swirl of the Root by using the Holy Grail. The grail itself is an omnipotent wish-granting device." This caused Naruto's eyes to widen at what he just heard, with El-Melloi capitalizing on this as he continued. "I can see that you already have a firm grasp of what it is. However, the Grail will only grant one wish to the last Master and Servant standing…"

"Masters?" Naruto asked.

El-Melloi nodded, "Yes, those chosen by the Grail are called Masters. These Masters are then granted the power to summon what is called a Heroic Spirit. Hero's from every period of history and nation. Being brought to life to fight in this war."

"That means I will have to summon a Servant of my own then?" Naruto asked, with Lord El Melloi nodding and humming in agreement, glancing at the clock for a moment, El-Melloi stood up and began writing something on a piece of paper before handing it to the whiskered teen.

"Yes, but Naruto… that is all the time I have available. If you want to learn more about the Grail War, then I recommend that you look it up at the library here. This letter will give you access to it, allowing you to study at your leisure without being a student." The man stated before he gestured for Naruto to leave the office.

Waver closed his eyes as he walked to his desk and ran his hand over a metal black box, opening it to stare at the tatter red cloak inside. "The Holy Grail War… a war that is supposed to happen once every sixty years. For it, to have occurred only ten years after the previous one, and to choose a Master with no history as a Mage… Zelretch, you definitely know something. And why are you interested in that boy?" He was going to have to make some calls.

"Stupid asshole. He could have at least pointed me in the right direction." After leaving the office, Naruto had started to wander the halls of the Clock Tower, which didn't make any sense to call it that but whatever. He immediately started asking around where the library was, only to be started out or scoffed at. Eventually, a nice girl had given him directions, he thanked her before taking off. Although he wished, she didn't stare at his ass when he did.

Still, he couldn't help but have a large shit-eating grin on his face as he remembered what the old geezer told him. An object that can grant him any wish. This was his chance, for the past two years of trying to find a way home. All he had to do was win this war, if that's all he had to do then it was good as done. He might have not known anything about Magecraft or Magi, but he had a good feeling about his chances. The only thing he had to worry about is the Servant, being something, he had no idea how to feel about.

But his Servant, whomever he summons, will deal with the other Servants while he deals with the Masters. Naruto couldn't help but feel excited about the prospect of fighting since he got here, there's been no need for his ninja skills. His Taijutsu was more than enough for most people.

At the library, he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the place, it had five floors filled to the brim with various books. Naruto didn't know where to begin, to the point he walked around he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to look for. Maybe he should ask someone for help.

The librarian wasn't around as far as he could tell, maybe he can ask someone else. Glancing around the place, he eventually noticed a girl that looked to be around 16-17, with long blond hair that was a few shades darker than his, her hair was coiled, and she was wearing a fancy long sleeve blue dress. At the moment, she seemed to be looking for something as well.

Making the choice, he decided to walk up to the girl, until he was right next to her. She didn't seem to notice him, so he tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around before looking at him expectedly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you can help me find a book?" The girl raised an eyebrow her eyes looked at him up and down.

"Wait, aren't you the boy that caused the commotion earlier?" she said making him blink at her.

"Wow, word travels fast. It wasn't that long ago that happened." Naruto put his hands behind his head, as he sheepishly smiled.

"It's not often a person randomly wonders into Clock Tower as you did. I happened to be there as well. What book are you looking for?" the girl asked, he chuckled as he looked away.

"Well… it's not really any specific book but…" Naruto coughed into his hand before regaining his composure. "I need to find more information about the Holy Grail war."

"The Holy Grail War? Hmmm, isn't that the ritual in the Far East…?" the girl muttered unsure closing her eyes in thought. "That is a rather odd subject to research, so why are you looking for information about it?"

"Oh, the guy, umm… Lord Al-Milo told me to research it." Naruto stated as the girl snickered in amusement.

"It's Lord El-Mello II. Well, that at least that explains why you are here." The girl gave him a pitiful smile before she looked around the bookcase and pulled out a large book. "This is one of the books about that subject, there are more books covering it but that should give you the basic about it."

"Really?" Naruto stated with a large smile, taking the book, opening it before the smile fell. He couldn't read a single thing word in the book. The language it was written in was completely different than anything he had seen. The girl seemed to have noticed, her eyes gave him a questioning look.

"Umm… can you help me read this?" Naruto ended up saying embarrassingly, the girl inhaled slowly before straightening up.

"I suppose I can assist you." She replied, she tried to look unbothered by the request before Naruto muttered a sorry. "Well, if I'm going to assist you then I should at very least tell you my name. I am Luviagelita Edelfelt, heiress of the Edelfelt family. It's a pleasure to make you an acquaintance." She then held her hand out with elegant motion.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Luvia." Naruto introduced himself with a smile, his hand grasped hers, both raising it up and down.

_'Is he Japanese?'_ She thought when she heard his name, but he didn't look anything like one. Luvia had mentally put that away for later, as the two began walking towards an empty table.

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Naruto's brain hurt, he hasn't felt this tired since he fought Pain and was very thankful for meeting Luvia, she helped him a lot. However, the fact she had to read to him the book and translate it, was… embarrassing. He had promised to find a way to pay her back for her help. After that day Naruto had found out that Lord El-Melloi had arranged a place for him to stay. Something that wasn't expecting if he was being honest, but no less thankful for. Though he warned Naruto not to stick around for too long, or the higher ups would get suspicious and start trying to look into his background… something Naruto really intended to avoid.

The first couple of days the two had spent a lot of time together after their first meeting, mostly cause of Luvia kind of being his unofficial guide in the Clock Tower. She eventually took the time to help him research find and look up other books that talked more about the Holy Grail War.

The two ended up finding out a lot more about it, like that the Servents were divided into 7 classes, each one different in how they operate and only one could be summoned per war. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker; they looked at past Servants summoned and potential Servants that could be both compatible with Naruto, and useful in terms of strategic and tactical situations.

There weren't many save for those of the Assassin-class, Servants all named Hassan-i-Sabbah, each with different abilities, while a Lancer from the Third Grail War was named Fionn mac Cumhill, that a man named Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia summoned, but failed to achieve victory.

But about a week ago Luvia changed and began pouring more research into studying the Grail, he didn't know why but knew that she wasn't only doing it for his sake anymore. Eventually, she had told him of her intention of joining the war as well. Naruto made a promise that no matter what happens that he will always consider her a precious person of his. After he said that Luvia had gained a large blush and went silent until she told him to take responsibility if he truly believed what he meant. He just nodded and gave her a large hug making her blush but return it with a smile on her face.

When they were not looking into the Grail Wars, Luvia took it upon herself to teach him about Magecraft, Magi and teaching him how to read Latin and German, so he didn't bother her every time to read a book that so happened to be written in those languages. Luvia even made him a study guide to help him out with learning it easier.

It was funny to see the look on her face when he ended up learning them both in just a week, he kept the fact he used Shadow Clones to help him learn faster a secret. After all, he had no reason to tell her everything about his powers after all. He still felt bad about keeping the fact he wasn't a normal human a secret, but something told him she had an idea that he was more then he seemed.

After three weeks of research, the two felt they had learned more than enough to perform the summoning. That day was today, Luvia couldn't wait as she busted through the door of Naruto's room at the Clock Tower.

"Naruto! Today is the day we- you're still asleep!" Luvia exclaimed as she saw the sleeping blond on his bed, it was 1 in the evening. "Get up! We have a lot to prepare for!" She then pulled his bed sheet off his body and immediately flushed red.

"Luvia? What are you doing here?" Naruto groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed, making the girl turn around as she covered her eyes with her hand, leaving a small gap in between her fingers.

"What am I doing? Why are you naked?!" Luvia yelled as the male blinked slightly, he looked down as he wasn't sure why she saying he was naked, he was in his frog-themed boxers and had an undershirt on too. He mentally rolled his eyes and covered up for the girl's sake. However, he didn't know that Luvia had kept watching him as he changed into some sweatpants and a plain orange t-shirt.

"Luvia why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked making the girl cough into her hand, trying to focus on why she was in his room.

"Well, for one I wondered if you'd be so kind as to accompany me to lunch. Nonetheless, that is not the only reason why I'm here. You do remember what tomorrow is, right?" Luvia asked with a serious tone in her voice, Naruto nodded his head, matched the girl's seriousness after all this is what the two prepared for the last three weeks.

"Of course, I do. Did your catalyst arrive today?" The whiskered teen asked Luvia who nodded her head.

"It came just now, I left it in my room but are you sure you don't want one. I don't mind assisting you to get one or waiting a little longer for you." Luvia spoke playing with her thumbs; a small frown appeared on her face. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and walked over, placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to flush as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sure Luvia, besides I'd rather have a Servant that I can get along with than one who I would butt heads with." Naruto stated as Luvia sighed but agreed with him. After all, she'd rather not have to deal with a Servant who ignores her orders.

"Fine, I don't particularly agree with your choice, but I shall accept it at least." Luvia then walked next to him and wrapped her arms around his, hugging it close to her. "But for now, I believe we should get something to eat." And she began to pull him away.

"Can I at least take a shower first?"

* * *

**(1:58 AM; The Next Day)**

The two blonds had to ask for permission to perform the summoning on the grounds of the Clock Tower, Lord El-Melloi II had provided them the space needed in exchange to being present during the actual summoning. They agreed since the older man had done a lot for them and it was only fair, they allowed his request. And it would get some of the other Clock Tower officials off their backs. 2 AM, the time that Luvia's power reached its peak, which was the time they will perform the summoning ritual.

Naruto, however, was nervous, from what he had read about the ritual was that it required Prana to help the Servant anchor and materialize itself in this world. He would have to us his chakra as a replacement instead, but would he succeed in the summoning? The Grail chose him for a reason so maybe it knew he could. He didn't really like this, but he still had to try.

The two summoning circles had been prepared ahead of time; each holding a hexagram with various runes inscribed around it. His hand traced the circle as it pulsed from his touch.

"Don't mess with it, Naruto." El-Melloi called out to him as he took a puff of smoke, the older man then glanced at his watch and saw that it just turned 1:59. "Okay you two, it's time to start. You know what you're doing right?"

"Yep!" Naruto popped the 'p' as Luvia nodded her head, she placed her Catalyst at the makeshift altar she had for her ritual. The two stood next to their circles and cut their hands, a small flinch of pain as the blood dripped on to the circle as they began the incantation.

_"__Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it"_

_"__For the elements, silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of pacts. And for the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg."_

_"__Raise a wall to block the falling wind. Close the gates of the four directions. Come forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom."_

The blood began draining into their circles as Naruto's began to glow lightly, but as with each incantation, it began to glow brighter. Luvia glanced at Naruto's circle before looking at her circle. 'Why isn't it working?'

_"__Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"_

_"__I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all the evil in the world."_

The air grew thick as the light from the circle began to fill the room, Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt a burning coming from his Command Seals. He mentally smirked as he felt his small drain from his chakra reserves. However, he felt something off as something stirred from inside the other seal on his body.

_"__Thou seventh heaven, clad in the three great words of power...come forth from the circle of binding, guardian of the scales!"_

The light then filled the room, blinding everyone inside for a couple of seconds, Luvia's arm covered her face, as she saw that her summoning… had failed. Looking over to the other circle as a cloud of smoke covered the area. Naruto had a large smirk on his face as he wondered who he had summoned. As the smoke clears, he noticed the shape of a woman.

The woman was pale with yellow eyes and short silver hair. A black decorated headpiece on her head, she had black metal armor covering her torso and forearms. A dark long skirt-like cloth, which reached just underneath her knees, revealing her thigh-high black socks and metal heels. On her shoulders was a long dark cape with a red cross in the center with a fur collar. The Servent had a deadly beauty to her, her eyes looked towards him as she spoke.

"Servant, Avenger. Summoned upon your request. Are you my Master?" the woman spoke with a tone that sent a small shiver down Naruto's spine, something that made 'Avenger' form a twisted smile on her face at the sight of such a thing.

* * *

**Boom, my first attempt at a Fate crossover, not going to lie this wasn't the original idea I had. But a nice guy by Jonathan Matute, sending me a pm and offered me a challenge. Normally, wouldn't have taken a challenge just because I want to do my own ideas first, but this idea intrigued me enough to semi abandon my old idea and do his idea. And since this is his idea, the two of us talked and we came up with a lot. And I know what people are going to ask and yes Jeanne Alter and Naruto are going to be paired up.**

**Adding to that this is a harem fic with Jeanne as the main Girl, Jonathan had requested three other girls with me adding one of my own choosing. And the list is Fate/stay night Saber or Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne Alter or Jalter. Four girls. And Shirou will be paired with Sakura Matou as per his request.**

**Somethings will be different from canon but just a smidge. Now, if anyone is wondering I do plan on continuing this but not for a while just until I upload the other story's I have a planned. Now here's a list of the stories that will be upload hopefully before the end of the month but it is unlikely so if you see anything you like to see look forward to them as I plan them to be different and these are all crossovers.**

**High School DXD**

**SOA or Sword art Online**

**Oreimo**

**RWBY**

**And restarting my Code Geass fic.**

**One last thing if anyone is interested about My HOTD fic, which I highly doubt but the next is done however my beta is busy for a while for his private lfie, so will patiently wait for him to finish editing before putting it out. So, expect that by the end of the month... hopefully.**

**So, until we meet again, farewell**


	2. Prologue II – Becoming The Master

**Hey guys, i don't really have much to say mow, so here is the next chapter. **

**So sit back and Enjoy**

**Prologue II – Becoming The Master**

* * *

Truthfully, Naruto didn't know what to expect when he performed the summoning, a lot of things he had imagine to a giant monster of a man, or something along those line anyways. But he nor the others in the classroom have expected… well… her.

"Huh, what's with that look? I'm your Servant." The Servant known as Avenger stated with displeasure. "Could it be that my Master is an Idiot Master?"

Naruto's eye twitched as he tried to hold in a comeback, _'At least I'm tall enough to look people in the eye!'_, Taking a deep breath and replied to his… Servant's request? "Yeah, I'm Naruto, your Master… did I do it right Luvia?"

He turned to look at his friend to see that both Luvia and Lord El-Melloi dumbfounded… did he do something wrong?

"Umm, guys?"

Lord El-Melloi was the first to recover; exhaling the long-held breath he was holding as a tired expression donned his face. Luvia then took a step forward with eyes narrowed while she examined the Servant. "Not what I was expecting to be honest… are you really a Servant?"

"Are you blind? Of course, I'm a Servant, you Muscled Diva. I'm the strongest Servant compared to all the others." Avenger said with an annoyed expression, Luvia was taken aback at the sudden response by the 'Hero', then her mind processed what was just said.

"Muscled Diva! Did you really just insult my body?! I take pride in conditioning myself; you know!" Luvia was not one to allow insults like that just go by.

"Oh, they you must not have much pride considering your body shows you really have no feminine physique like myself!" Avenger retorted making Luvia respond in turn as Naruto watched the insults fling by, unsure what to do.

'_This is my Servant?'_ Naruto thought, as he couldn't really process what to make of the situations. He read that the Grail would match the Servant that was closest to the Master based on their personality if they had no Catalyst. Did he do something wrong during the summoning ritual or something? He did recall a stirring in his stomach but, he didn't believe that was the reason for this strange development.

"Okay, break it up you two. Luvia, it's not wise to pick a fight with a… Heroic Spirit…" Using the term rather lightly based upon the first few minutes she had begun speaking, "You should know better than that." El-Melloi spoke up, the blond girl had the decency to feel embarrassed by the whole thing as the Servant pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue, ticking the girl off but Luvia remained calm. "And I'd rather not have to clean up the mess if you two did fight. Besides, it's far too early in the morning for this talk so why don't you three head off to bed. After all, Luvia you have class in the morning and I don't want you to be late, since I am your tutor."

The two blonds then remembered what time it was and that the older magus was correct. They excused themselves and began walking out the room with Avenger following behind them. When he heard the door to the room close, Waver's eyes focused on the two summoning circles. Walking up to them and crouched down and studied them, he compared the two with and intense focus. After a few moments, he saw that nothing was wrong with ether of them, they were each a perfect copy… nothing out of place just like how it was supposed to be. Which begged the question… why did Luvia's summoning fail? By all accounts she should have been the one to have completed the ritual, given the fact she was an actual mage and had a Catalyst to aid her. Did the Grail reject her? It was too early in the war for all the masters to have been selected… right?

The only guaranteed slots within the seven were a single member from the Tohsaka's, the Matou's and the Einzbern's. He knew that the Tohsaka's were down to only one left alive. The Matou's had two possible heirs but no real confirmation, but from what he had heard through the woodwork that their magical talent had been in declining for the last century for unknown reasons. As for the Einzberns… well… they were a reclusive family over in Germany that kept to themselves, rarely ever speaking to others. Most likely they would have another homunculus Master just as the previous wars, bar the fourth that he participated in. As for the two slots meant for the Mage's Association, they had selected an Enforcer and some new prestigious mage to be there. Meaning that Naruto was for some reason, placed into one of the last remaining two slots for those that had great potential.

However, the last Servant he had known to be rather… lacking the heroic aspect…

"But that isn't what is the most troubling…" His eyes then landed on the other circle. "Servant class Avenger… A Servant outside of the primary seven classes? That should be impossible… hmm, I need to look into this as soon as possible." Waver reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigar, and placed one up to his lips. "Naruto Uzumaki, you really have stumbled upon something odd… I wonder if this is warning to what to come." Taking out his lighter, Waver clicked it to bring forth the fire for his cigar, giving it a bright light.

He then took a puff and sighed, "I know you had something to do with this Zelretch… what are you planning…."

* * *

**(With the other) **

After leaving the classroom, Luvia and Naruto had begun walking through the school building, making their way to the outside. As they walked, Avenger was walking behind them, her eyes glancing left and right at anything that caught her attention, although truthfully, she was keeping an eye out for anyone looking to make themselves into an enemy. He was glad that it was late at night, otherwise he would have no doubt that with the armor his servant was wearing it would no doubt draw some unwanted attention.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Avenger said, making the blonds sweat drop as they thought _'It's kind of awkward to talk with you here.'_ The two kept quiet as the Servant blew a puff of air before looking out the window with a neutral expression on her face that seemed to also border disappointment. It took a bit to get outside before Luvia shivered from the surprising cold summer night, Naruto seeing this gave her his jacket.

Luvia quickly thanked him, before she looked up at the night sky with a blank face. "I should be heading back now."

Naruto looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean? Aren't we heading towards the dorms?' Luvia gave him small look, before clarifying.

"Actually, I need to start making the preparations for our time in Fuyuki." Her friend raised an eyebrow at that.

"Now? Can't you do it after you get some sleep?" He offered, which the girl thought about before shaking her head.

"As much as I liked to, I can't. We still have six months before the war officially begins, so any and all information that we can get a hold of will be vital. Better to start now while we have the upper hand for the time being. So have a good night Naruto, I'll see you in the morning." Luvia then began walking in the opposite directions of the dorms; Naruto waved goodbye before he turned around to see Avenger giving him a dull look of boredom.

"So… are you done fooling around with the weirdo, Master?" The ninja mentally sighed as he turned to address his Servant. The woman had annoyed expression on her face, when she noted him staring at her longer then she liked. "What are you looking at? It's getting annoying now."

"So… I guess we should head home then." Naruto stated rubbing his neck unsure what to make of his Servant.

"Better then out in the open…" Avenger muttered before she gestured out around for Naruto to continuing on to his current residence.

The walk to the school dorms wasn't very long, but it was… rather awkward for the two. Naruto wasn't sure how to act towards Avenger, she had a hair trigger temper, which reminded him a lot of Sakura. But unlike his old friend and crush, his gut told him that she'd gut him like a pig if pushed too far.

His eyes glanced towards Avenger, who was staring off into the distance as if she stuck in her own head. It made sense given that she was summoned into an unknown time period that was completely different then her own. From what he remembered, the Grail would implant a Servant with knowledge of the time they were summoned in order to blend into society, how much he doesn't know really. Naruto's eyes then looked away when he saw the Servant glaring at him.

They quickly entered the Norwich school dormitories and began walking up the stairs to the top floor of the building. After arriving to the clock Tower, El-Melloi II had managed to pull some strings and with Luvia's help, got him his own room which so happens to be at the end of the hall, with the only room next to it being Luvia's. Motioning his Servant inside before following and closing the door behind him, he turned to face his Servant who was scanning his room.

"This is your place?... Who knew my Master couldn't even afford a decent place to stay?" Avenger commented which annoyed him bit, but he held it in.

"It's only temporary until we go to Fuyuki for the war." Naruto said as he motioned for her to take a seat, she narrowed her eyes before sitting on top of his bed. The blond then took a seat on chair next the desk, the two stared at each other as they waited for the other to start it off. Eventually the blond relented; seemed like his Servant wouldn't be open about herself.

"So… Avenger?" Naruto started, "Can you tell me about yourself?" His Servant blinked as if caught off guard by what he just said as the only thing she responded with was a simple, 'Huh?'

"Well, if we are going to be partners in the Grail War, we should at the least get to know each other a bit more. I don't even know your name?" Naruto said as his Servant gave him a very familiar look that he seen from Sakura, Shikamaru and Tsunade, given him.

"I don't know what Catalyst you used to summon me, but you called for me specifically." Avenger stated as Naruto grew confused and thus giving Avenger a headache of sorts, "You really must be an idiot… great…" Avenger bemoaned, making Naruto sigh, "I'm not in the mood for talking, so how about we skip all that and just go to bed."

"I…guess…." Naruto muttered a little annoyed by his Servant, before his mind thought about something important. "Wait?"

"Turn off the light, while your still up." Avenger said, having already pulled the covers over her body and began snoring, seemingly to have fallen fast asleep. Naruto felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he stared at his Servant stealing his bed without even asking him. She could have just asked to have his bed, heck, he would have offered it to her without even asking but it just pissed him off.

And was she really wearing her armor in bed? Who the hell did that? Well… other than his Servant.

"You are really a rude girl… all I wanted was for us to get along and you throw it in my face, add in the fact you steal my bed without even asking or even considering my opinion… well, time for some payback." Naruto then pulled out a black marker and sneaked up on his sleeping Servant.

However, just as he was about to do the mischievous deed, his eyes began to get irritated. Naruto rubbed his eyes to try and rub it away, only to see a series of odd symbols form in front of him before they changed into his native language. Naruto recalled in the research that he and Luvia had done, when a Master forms a contract with a Servant, they gain a sixth sense that allows Masters to see the skills and parameters of their Servant as well as others.

And what he saw, well… suffice to say Avenger was certainly a beast of a Servant, even if he didn't understand half of what he was seeing.

Strength – A

Endurance – B

Agility – A

Mana – A++

Luck – C

Noble Phantasm – A++

Avenger – B

Memory Correction – A

Self-Replenishment (Mana) – A+

Magic Resistance – EX

Self-Modification – EX

Dragon Witch – EX

Ephemeral Dream – A

Charisma – E

Revelation – A

"Sheesh, I don't know what half of that stuff means, but you've got a lotta stuff up your sleeve." Shaking his head, Naruto continued on with his old ways of enjoying himself.

* * *

**(With Luvia) **

After separating from her friend, Luvia had waited a couple of minutes, letting out a heavy sigh. Adjusting the jacket that Naruto had given her, meaning at least she wasn't freezing now. Sitting on a bench just out of sight of the main entrance so that her friend and his Servant didn't see her waiting for them to leave.

Servant… that word caused her shoulders to slump down, her mind was currently going through a whirlwind of emotions but there a few key ones that were more prominent then others.

Sadness, disappointment and jealousy.

Luvia closed her eyes as she mentally went over every detail that she can remember about the ritual. There had to be something, why was she unable to summon a Servant?

Given the fact that she was a genius, the head of the Edelfelt family and 100 Magic Circuits so she knew it wasn't her. Luvia then thought about it being a faulty summoning circle but that would involve blaming Lord El-Melloi II, which was something she couldn't even do. She owned that man a lot and given his status of a former Master of the previous, he would obviously know what he was doing, and the fact Naruto was able to successfully preform the ritual showed it wasn't the circle itself. So, what happened?

"This is really frustrating…" Luvia stated aloud as she slouched on the bench before getting to her feet. She had waited long enough and made her way inside. Despite the fact the two would have already be in their room by now but that wasn't something she wasn't willing to risk. It also didn't help that she had arranged Naruto's room right next to hers. The amount of rumors that came from that were annoying, she was glad that Naruto hadn't noticed any of them.

Quickly sneaking into the building and up the stairs, Luvia quietly ran to her room before closing the door behind her. Without a second thought she made her way to the wall that stood between her and Naruto's room, she was able to make out a couple muffles coming from the other side which soon died down. Disappointed that she was unable to hear anything private between the Master and Servant duo, she collapsed on her large king size bed.

Staring at the celling of her room, Luvia grabbed her pillow to scream into it as loud as she can. Lucky she was in private room with thick walls, that no one would be able to see nor hear her out of character moment. After a good 30 seconds of screaming, she removed the pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked herself, her entire plan that she made for almost a month down the drain. Ruined over the simplest of reasons, she honestly didn't think about the probability of her failing to summon a Servant. It stung that the Holy Grail didn't think of her as worthy to be a Master. Luvia closed her eyes as the stress of the last 10 minutes or so had caught up to her and passed out.

Since she wasn't able to become a Master, then she would need to gather all of the information necessary on the opposition. Small or not, even a foot note would be useful against the enemy Masters.

* * *

**(In the Morning)**

"Wha—" Avenger said as her eyes widen as she blinked herself awake. Now, normally Servants don't need to sleep at all. However, the novice of a Master of hers didn't need to know that. Not to mention it allowed her to sleep in the most comfortable bed she ever had in her life. She didn't move her head, as she was too comfortable at the moment to care. Her eyes darted towards the ground when she saw her Master had taken the space by the bed to sleep.

Avenger didn't know what to make of her new Master, from the moment she was summoned, she felt… something was off from him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. After leaving that classroom she pretended to be observing her new environment as to watch her new Master. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but she held in the feeling of bitterness she felt towards the blonde. After leaving the bimbo diva, Avenger continued to watch her Master as if the secrets he held would be revealed to her by keeping her eye on him for as long as possible. She honestly didn't understand him, there had to be a catch with him, after all, there had to be one given the fact he had summoned her of all people.

"What time is it?" The pale woman stated as she eyed the sleeping form of her Master. She yawned before she brought a hand up to her face to keep the light from waking her up. Alas it was for naught so she was up might as well have gotten up. She rose from the bed and began to walk towards her Master's sleeping form, when something caught her eye. It was her reflection, on her face was doodles, she was given a stereotypical evil handlebar mustache, a monocle on her right eye and whisker marks that are very similar to the soon to be dead man.

"RRRRRAAAGGGHHHH!" Avenger yelled as Naruto's left eye opened and he smiled at his small prank.

* * *

**(One chase scene later)**

"You mad?" Naruto asked, his Servant who had her arms crossed in front of her as she looked the other direction.

"What do you think…?" Short and simple through gritted teeth.

"You're mad, aren't you?" He asked again.

"No shit." Another gritted answer from the servant.

"Well at least you aren't blasting holes in walls." Naruto stated with a cheeky smile.

"I can change that in a heartbeat!" She shouted facing him to show that she still had the doodles on her face. After finding out that he Master had pranked her in her sleep, Avenger did everything in her power to scrub the marker off in his bathroom. Before eventually chasing her Master around the room with her sword.

Was she actually tiring to kill him?

Naruto would like to think not, but he wasn't willing to put that question to the test. Eventually Avenger got annoyed and stopped chasing him, leading to where they are now, with Naruto grinning at his unamused Servant. It was kind of nice to see that she wasn't as bloodthirsty as she was making herself out to be. He could tell when someone was pranked whether or not if someone really was trying to actually cause him serious harm, and Avenger? Far from it.

"You're not as mad you made yourself look." Naruto muttered, when a knock on his door caught his attention, he then stood up while avoiding the glare the Heroic Spirit was giving him. Gripping the doorknob and pushed it open to Luvia on the other side with a large luggage bag next to her. "Luvia?" Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto, so how was your first night with your Servant?" Luvia asked, entering his bedroom with her luggage bag rolling behind her. His blue eyes stared at it with confusion, which was mirrored by the pale woman.

"Fine… I guess." Naruto replied feeling that it would be best not to mention that he had pranked Avenger last night and the chase that followed afterwards. "What's with the suitcase though?"

"It's for Avenger." Hearing her name, the servant eyes fell on the rich girl. "Seeing as we can't really have her going around London with a full set of armor, and given that she didn't go into Spirit Form, I'm assuming she prefers to actually just go around physically most of the time. So, I went to my room and got a bunch of my old clothes for her to wear." Luvia then lifted the luggage bag and placing it on Naruto's bed, unzipping it showing off the large amount of clothes that was placed inside. "So, Avenger why don't you—"

"Declined." Avenger shot Luvia down in a heartbeat, causing the two to look at her. "I refuse to wear any of your clothes."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Luvia exclaimed with her hand placed on her hip.

"You heard me Thunder Thighs. Do I really need to explain? I don't want to wear any of your clothes; your fashion sense sucks." The female blond jaw dropped in shock at the very rude comment. "What person in their right mind would wear something so frilly?"

"You!" Luvia started before Naruto got in front of her with his hands in front of him in an attempt to placate her.

"Wait Luvia, please, I'm sure Avenger didn't really mean what she said." Naruto said trying to come up with an excuse for his servant.

"Oh no, I meant it." The pale woman responded plainly when her Master turned his head towards her.

"You're not helping!" Naruto focused back on Luvia to see her clenching her hands and gritting her teeth.

"I was just trying to be helpful, but if you don't want my help then I can just—" Luvia then began to pack up her things when Naruto reached out and stopped her.

"No this is great thank you Luvia." Naruto said before he addressed Avenger. "Look, Avenger…can't you just wear the clothes Luvia gave you for now, at least until we get you some clothes that you like. Fair?"

"When I see some clothes I like, I'll let you know." She vanished into Spirit Form, unable for the eyes of others to see where she was. Both blondes sighed in slight irritation in how difficult Avenger was being.

After Avenger had gone into Spirit Form, having refused to wear anything that Luvia had brought with her, they were currently on their way to a clothing store that was actually own by the female magus, who allowed them the use of her personal limo to get to the store.

Naruto never actually been in a limo before, so this was whole new experience for him, his eyes darted every which way while feeling the genuine leather seats and other accessories, making Luvia giggle at his reaction.

"Come on Avenger, would it really have killed you to at least try on what I brought?" Luvia asked the spiritual form, wherever she was in the limo with them.

Usually when a Servant went into Spirit Form, they usually communicated mentally with their Master, although since Luvia was already aware of their status as Master & Servant, Avenger saw no point in talking privately with Naruto.

"_Don't you have a hole to die in somewhere?"_ Avenger yelled, wanting nothing to do with aristocratic clothes. She might at least find something she'd like, but given that it's a store owned by Luvia, the odds were slim. _"Where is this stupid store anyways."_

"Just around the corner actually." Luvia said as the limo made a turn at the intersection, before coming to a stop. The driver of the limo the came out and opened the door for the trio. When they exited the vehicle, Naruto's jaw dropped. "Welcome to my little shop."

"_Little?! This is…"_ Avenger started before Naruto collected himself.

"Anyways, Thanks again for letting us shop at your store." Naruto said, making Luvia smile at him before motioning them to follow her. The male went ahead a bit and held the door open for Luvia before going in himself.

"Don't worry about it, besides I needed to buy some stuff as well, so this works out for us." Luvia said, placing her hand on her chin in thought, while her mind drifted back to the Servant, "We should probably start off with getting some clothes for Avenger. Best to get that out of the way first before anything else."

Despite being in Spirit Form for the time being until she got into a dressing room, Avenger felt that she was not going to like what was to come…

"Hell no." Avenger stated with a flat expression with a matching tone of voice. Naruto and Luvia sighed for the… actually they lost count how many times they sighed in the last two hours.

That's right… they spent the last two hours finding, or rather trying to find something for the Servant to wear, in what is considered to be Luvia's favorite store but every time the Edelfelt head had given the pale girl something to try on, she actively refused to even put them on. It was a rather frustrating experience to be honest. Luvia had taken them to her private dressing room where she a number of clothes to choose form and allow Avenger freedom to appear out of thin air, as to not expose the secrets of the magical world.

"Oh, come on what's wrong with this one." Luvia exclaimed as began arguing with Avenger as it was beginning to give Naruto a headache.

"How about the number of frills and lace on almost every single piece of clothes you pick out." Avenger said with disgust, Avenger was crouching as she leaned against an open space on the wall in the dressing room. The female magus' eye began to twitch her hand clenching the gorgeous top that she had pick out.

"Fine if you really hate what I pick out for you then you choose then!" Luvia yelled at Avenger who popped to her feet to respond in the same tone.

"I will!" Avenger then stomped off to find something in the dressing room that wasn't horrendous in her eyes.

"Naruto…." The female blond muttered towards her friend, "…I really dislike that Servant of yours." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle in responds. "Seriously, how did someone like you get a someone like her? Shouldn't the Grail match a Servant and Master based on personality?" All of the research she poured into the subject pointed to just that, and yet, Avenger was nothing like Naruto.

"I don't know any more then you do. Maybe being matched is based on something else? I mean this is only ten years after the last war, unlike the usual sixty which is kind of weird when you think about. Maybe that has something to do with Avenger being summoned?" Naruto tried to explain making the girl groan as she glanced at the stack of clothes that Avenger was going through as she tried to find something she liked.

Her eyes then looked towards him for a moment and hummed in thought, would this be the right time to mention her plan?

"Oh, think she got something?" Naruto mentioned but before she can get a look Avenger was already inside the fitting room with door locked and all. "I'm sorry for making you help find Avenger clothes, I don't know why she doesn't just wear the ones you brought."

"It's okay, I could kind of understand her reluctance to wear the stuff I gave her. Given the armor she wore she probably never wore anything with lace and frills, given that back in her time period, those type of clothes tended to be more for the upper class of society that looked down on everyone." Luvia gave the Servant an excuse, but Naruto didn't accept it all the way. Call it whatever you will, but he just didn't understand why she wouldn't accept the gift if someone gave him a whole bag filled with clothes back then he would have taken it; no questions asked. "Umm, Naruto."

Hearing his friend grab is attention, he turned towards her as she bit her lips. Raising a brow at her and gave her a look of confusion. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Luvia asked. Naruto held back a smartass remark but nodded his head. "How come you never asked about why I wanted to join the Grail War?"

"Oh, well, I just thought you didn't want to talk about it." Naruto spoke unsure about what to say as he scratched his whiskered cheek. "I mean, I just thought your reasons where your own and I didn't want to butt in on something personal if you didn't want me to know, then that was fine with me. Besides, you never really asked why I join the war either."

"Ah… I see…." Luvia remarked, her eyes looking at his hand, more specifically the Command Seals that were on the top. "I guess it doesn't matter now… given the fact I was unable to summon a Servant to begin with, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

The blond frowned but before he could respond, he saw a silver hair woman walk out the dressing room. "Is that Avenger?" The girl looked towards the dressing room to see.

"What is she wearing?"

Naruto didn't replay as he was surprised by what he was looking at and gauging Luvia's expression, it can be said the same for her. A couple of feet from where they stood was Avenger, clad in a tight and short black leather sleeveless dress, that had a white zipper in the middle. She also had knee high black heeled boots with jacket underneath her arms. "Huh, didn't see that one coming… damn…"

"Of course, I look fantastic." Avenger had a smirk on her face as she seemed to enjoy her new clothes, removing the jacket from underneath her arms and put it on. The jacket was a dark blue and red on the inside, with black fur collar around the collar and the wrist, it also had a gold edging and no zipper. "Wow you look great, Avenger. I didn't expect—" Luvia said before Avenger ignored her before walking up to her master.

"So, Master I picked out a new outfit, can we go now, I can't spend another second in this place." The Servant said, Naruto blinked as he was still taken by surprise in his Servant's choice of clothes, but then shook his head no.

"Sorry Avenger but we should at least by you a few more outfits, we can't have running around in only one outfit after all." The blond said as Avenger gave a mild scowl before placing her hands inside her new jacket pockets, not being please about the whole thing.

"Fine… but I'm the one who will be picking and not the Blue Wearing Wench." The servant said as Luvia glared at her and yelled out to her.

"Who are you calling a Blue Wearing Wench!"

* * *

**(Later at the ice cream parlor)**

"Are we done yet?" Avenger said as she sat in her seat in the ice parlor, that was in the store, her head was laying on the white table. After about three more hours of shopping, the trio managed to get a reasonable amount clothes for Avenger to wear, but that still took a lot longer than necessary due to Avenger being picky about what is that she liked.

Right now, the trio decided to take a break and enjoy a nice little treat, hence the ice cream parlor. Luvia had been nice enough to pay for Avenger's clothes even though Naruto felt that he should be the one to pay for it considering it is his Servant, but the girl insisted to which he reluctantly accepted. Around the trio was a bunch of shopping bags and being the sole guy of the group, Luvia made him carry them all, much to his displeasure and to Avenger's small glee in seeing her Master annoyed.

"Quit complaining Avenger, you've done that ever since we left the dorms this morning. Besides it wasn't that bad, you even found something you like." Naruto gestured towards the outfit his Servant was wearing.

"This thing yeah so what? I don't know what the being deal is if I wear my armor." Avenger said, making them sigh, that been happening a lot today.

"It's doesn't matter if you like wearing your armor Avenger, it's about blending in. Do you know what people will do if they see a woman in full medieval armor and carrying a sword around in the middle of London? They would call the police and then it would be a whole thing that I don't want to be a part of. This isn't Japan." Luvia explained as Naruto gave her a flat look, feeling that she had her own prejudice about Japan, honestly, he didn't know how to feel about that, despite the country having a lot in common with home.

Deciding that it would be best to focus on his servant, "After we finish eating our ice cream, we can go back to the dorm, deal?" The pale girl frowned before sitting up straight as a worker came by and places in front of them a bowl of ice cream, except for Luvia who had a large parfait placed in front of her. The Master-Servant duo stared at it before looking at her, the female magus felt her face flushed before asking "What?"

"Nothing…" The two replied as they began eat their own treat, Avenger's eyes popped open the moment the ice cream touch her mouth.

"What is this? This is really good!" Avenger stopped speaking as she began to shovel spoon full of her tasty treat, before pausing before dropping her spoon and clenching her head. "Ow! What the? What is this? Ouch!"

"It's called a brain freeze; you get that from eating ice cream too fast." Naruto answered with a grin, amused by the situation, even Luvia enjoyed it. Eventually the pain stops and Avenger went back to eating, a bit slower now that she felt the pain of a brain freeze and wasn't willing to get one again. "Hey, Avenger do you want to try some of mine? It's chocolate flavored."

The Servant gave Naruto a look, before staring at his ice cream… and then snatched his bowl to begin eating it. He was too stunned by her action to stop her, making Luvia who was covering her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter from escaping. "This is really good! Hey Thunder Thighs, what flavor was mine?"

This time Naruto was the one who had to stop himself from laughing at Luvia face of being called Thunder Thighs, again. He guessed Avenger already had her insulting nicknames read for Luvia, just as Sai did when they first met. Taking pity on the girl and responded for her. "It's cookies and cream."

"I can't decide which one is better… they both taste really good!" Avenger paused before looking at Luvia's parfait, "Hey, let me try some!"

"No way!" Luvia then began pulling her treat closer to her as Avenger tried to reach her spoon across the table to snag some of the female blond's treat. She wasn't satisfied with steal from her Master and was coming for hers. "Naruto control—" She then paused as her eyes widen along with her face becoming red.

"Avenger… please tell me you didn't come here without anything underneath after getting your new clothes." Luvia asked Avenger who gave her dumbfounded look.

"What are you talking about? Why would I wear something underneath this? It's too constricting for me." She said, making Naruto eyes widen in realization before he and Luvia came to the same conclusion. Avenger wasn't wearing a bra underneath her very tight dress. Luvia shot up from her seat, gripping the Servant's hand and began to drag the girl away.

"Hey! Let go of me! I still need to eat your parfait!" Ignoring her, the magus quickly speed walk towards the nearest lingerie store she could find.

Naruto watched them go, before he directed his gaze towards Luvia's parfait and pulled it towards him to begin chowing down.

No sense of letting it go to waste after all.

As he began to eat the parfait, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around to see that it was El-Melloi, in an all-black business suit glancing down at him.

"Naruto, do you have a moment?" Waver asked with serious tone… Naruto slowly nodded his head and gestured the man to sit down.

"Uh, yeah sure thing…." The older man pulled back the seat and sat down, "So, is there something you need?"

"There are a few things I need to talk to you about actually." Waver said, resisting the urge to pull out a smoke, the man didn't get much sleep after the summoning earlier in this morning. He spent the majority of the day researching and studying the circle for the ritual and what could have happened to cause the appearance of another Servant class. The man can honestly say he didn't learn much for his efforts. "But first I have to ask, how is it going with Avenger?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused by the odd question, the man decided to elaborate on the subject.

"I mean how is the Servant acting, is she behaving well enough? Enough to listen and understand what you say? Not to mention how are you feeling after the ritual? Given the fact that you lack Prana and Mana, I need to make sure nothing is wrong with you." El-Melloi responded making the blond rub his neck.

"Truthfully, Avenger is… a handful. Not in a bad way… it's just, I guess the best way for me to say it is that I don't know how to respond to her." Naruto admitted, "It's been only a few hours since we meet so it's gonna take some time for us to get used to each other, but I know the two of us can work together. After all the Grail selected us for a reason right." Waver held a barely noticeable smile at what he just heard, before it fell.

"Alright that's one thing, but how's your health? Have you noticed anything off or unusual?" Usually Servants that needed large amounts of Mana would drain their Master's significantly, and from the little bit of info he had available to him, it was likely that Avenger would take a toll on any Master; high-tier mage or not.

"Not really. Well, nothing I can notice right now anyways." Naruto answered honestly, he didn't feel any different than he did yesterday.

"I see… anyways, all I ask is that you monitor your health closely and to report to me if anything is wrong." Waver stood up from his seat as he prepared to leave. "One last thing… considering the circumstance of the ritual and the unusual situation around the whole thing, it's best to be cautious about Avenger. A Servant class is based on the best characteristic for said hero, and throughout history and legends, avengers have been known as dark hero's, willing to cross any and all lines to achieve their goals. So, I ask you be careful with your Servant." With that he left, leaving Naruto alone with a slowly melting parfait.

Avenger.

Naruto hated to admit it, but he knew that word quite well since it something that was closely related to his best friend. He didn't know if the Grail had a sense of humor, considering it gave him a Servant that is or was driven by revenge. "I wonder if this is because of my past with Sasuke?"

He stood up, gathered the bags the girls left behind and began walking off to go looking for them. As he strode through the halls, he wondered where they could be. After all, there couldn't be that many stores that sold girl's underwear, right?

* * *

**(With the girls)**

"Damn these things are annoying, how can you wear them." Avenger asked as she felt the need to pull on her new lingerie that she was forced to wear by Luvia. After finding out that the Servant was going all natural, Luvia was swift and pretty much forced the Servant to wear them, despite her protest. Saying that in this day and age woman have to wear them, for various reasons.

"You get used to them Avenger." Luvia said with flat tone as stopped the girl from picking and adjusting her panties, she was glad the Servant was easier to deal with when buying them. They managed to get in pick a decent number of bra and panties with little to no fuss, which she was grateful for that.

"At least we are down with this nonsense..." The pale girl stared at the bag in her hand that had her new undergarments, filled with varies kinds of stuff. She didn't really know what kind they were, but she didn't care about that really, now that they got her clothes, they could finally leave this disgusting place behind.

"Hey, girls." Just a group of four teenage boys that were definitely older than they appeared, approached the duo. Luvia gave them tired stare; why did this have to happen now? "You guys want some company?"

"Not Interested." The Magus said as she tried to leave before the guy's friends crowded them.

"You can at least tell us your name gorgeous, how about we treat you to come thing to eat? I know a good place tha—"

"What part of 'No' do you idiots don't understand?" Avenger said, with scowl on her face, prompting the blood drain from Luvia's face. Her eyes darted towards the Servant, with a look of worry and fear.

"Oh, you're really feisty… and damn do you look good in that dress. What your name?" One of the guy's asked as the Servant gave them a dull look.

"How about leave now before I get pissed off." Avenger threaten as teens chuckled not taking her seriously…

"Come on, do you seriously think we're afraid of you Shorty? Look I think we got off the wrong foot how about we—" The man didn't get to finish the sentence as soon as the Servant straight up decked him in the face.

"Who the hell are you calling Shorty?!" Avenger exclaimed loudly; her fist had a thin trail of smoke coming from it do to how hard she decked him.

The other guys looked at their downed friend before looking at the person responsible, "You cunt!" One guy yelled as he charged Avenger, who was very eager to teaches her a lesson. Just then, Naruto showed up from around the corner and saw his Servant punch a guy, before he can do anything Avenger managed to parry the punch and launched a quick upper cut into the guy's stomach and then he passed out.

"Tryin' to cop a feel? I'll castrate you pissants!" Avenger yelled and then began kicking the remaining two guys' asses. Naruto and Luvia then quickly moved to grab the Servant, pulling her off and dragged her away as fast as possible. They were glad that Luvia owned the place, but that is when they realized that it was going to be a long six months before the war began.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

After the scene at the mall, Naruto and Luvia both decided that it would be best to avoid going out in public for the time being. Which didn't please Avenger since she was forced to remain in her Master's room or remain by either one's side. Add in the fact that she refuses to go into her Spirit Form, preferring to remain solid. He didn't question it much, since it didn't really drain him that much for him to notice, despite having been told that they consumed more Mana when they physically manifest.

For the past couple of days, Luvia had kept busy helping arrange Naruto's trip to Fuyuki and setting up whatever was necessary for him. He could be more grateful for her help, because he would have spent a bunch of time sneaking on to a plane to get to Japan. During this time, this left Naruto and Avenger alone for the most part, so he decided to try to try and get to know his Servant. For the most part it was hard, given her reluctance to open up to him.

Therefore, in response, he'd prank her. Nothing major, in his opinion just a simple whoopie cushion in her seats, whipping cream on her hand while she was sleeping then tickling her nose to make her wipe it on her face.

Amateur hour of course, but nothing that'd warrant her burning him, as she so loved to apparently claim.

But this would piss her off and make her chase him in anger, while fun for him, he can't help but think Avenger felt differently, despite what Waver had told him about those that had been labelled as such.

"Hey, Master are you done acting like an idiot?" His Servant asked him, from her seat on his bed, it was rather early in the morning and when she woke up; she found that he Master hadn't prank her. Which caught her off guard, since her Master usually got up before her, staring at the wall in front of him? She had eyed him for the better part of an hour to see if he was up to something, but had lost her patience.

"Avenger…" Naruto said, as he looked towards her with an awkward expression his face, which was an odd sight for her to see given that her Master was…well… him. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Her brow rose up at the question. Avenger hummed in thought before she stood up from the bed and grabbed her clothes to change in the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out with her leather dress and jacket combo, Naruto gave her a smile before he motioned her to follow him. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion of his intent but followed him anyways.

The two then walked through the dorms, down the stairs and out the front door of the building. They walked into the courtyard, before Naruto sat down at a nearby bench. He then gestured towards the bench asking her to sit; she gave him a blank stare before sitting down all the while wondering just what it was

"Okay, Master what gives?" Avenger said with narrowed eyes, making Naruto sigh before rubbing his head.

"Umm, Avenger… you don't like me much, do you?" Naruto said catching her by surprise; she took a moment to process what she just heard.

"Uhm?" the Servant let out, "What are you going on about?" She asked still unsure how to respond. "I don't really hate you. Do I get annoyed by you? Damn straight I do. I hate that you always pull something on me every time I wake up, it's infuriating." Avenger sighed as she closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again, "Master it's too soon for me to properly know how I feel about you but for the moment, I'll follow your lead."

"I guess that is all I can ask for at the moment, huh? Look Avenger…I'm sorry for the pranks if it makes you feel better. Honestly, I just wanted you to lighten up a little and try to get you to open up a bit. You know? Pranks are my way of getting people's attention to show more of themsevles."

"As long as you make sure to not to pull any more of them first thing in the morning, then we can see what happens." Avenger answered, before crossing her arms and the two continued to sit there as they watched the sunrise. "So how long do we have until we the start of the war?"

"I don't know really, Luvia told me that we had a long time before it begins, I think you're the first Servant to be summoned at the moment." Naruto answered, making her scowl in annoyance.

"Great…"

"Yeah…" Naruto responded, prompting the two to sigh at the thought of waiting months for a proper fight.

"Shit it's boring as hell here…"

"You said it Master…"

"Hey!" Hear a familiar voice call out, they soon saw Luvia coming towards them. Avenger groaned at the fact she was there but bit her tongue to prevent herself from making a comment. "What are two doing out so early?"

"Why are you up so early, Luvia?" Naruto asked in return, "Normally you enjoy sleeping in a bit when you can."

"I was looking for you. I swung by your room but didn't see you, so I began looking for you on the grounds." Luvia explained.

"Well were here, so what do you want?" Avenger asked bluntly as she was already annoyed by the aristocrat's presence. "If you've got something to say, then spill."

"You're not as grouchy as you usually are… but never mind. Forget about it." Luvia said as she turned to look at Naruto as she had smirk on her face. "I do need to talk to your Master about a… proposal of sorts." The two looked at her, wondering what she offering.

"Okay. What's your proposal?" Naruto asked with his brow quirked upward, making her cough as her cheeks.

"I'd rather discuss this part in private…" She admitted making Avenger huff as she got the hint and walked off to give them some privacy but close enough to react, just in case.

"Naruto, do you remembered what we talked about at Carnac." She asked as he stared at her with a confused expression, "You know… the department store that we just went to not too long ago…"

"Right!" Naruto pointed in exclamation, before a serious look appeared on his face. "Is this about why you wanted to join the Grail War?"

The girl nodded her head, before staring at the ground, shuffling in place, "Yes. You see… I really don't know how to explain this. I guess I'll just give it to you straight. During the third war my family had decided to participate in the war, two twin sisters. My great grandmother actually, but I'm getting off topic now."

Luvia cleared her throat before getting back on track, "The twins had managed to do extremely well in the war making it to the final stages with their Servants. However, during the fight the younger sister was slain by the Toshaka's Servant. Soon after the older sister's Servant fell in battle and ending the war. The older sister survived the war and fled the country, leading the grail being destroyed in the final battle."

Naruto sat in silence as he thought about what his friend just said. "So, why do you want to join the war? Is it for revenge?" he asked nervously, thankfully Luvia shook her head.

"No, I have no need to pursue something as petty like revenge for something that happened over seventy years ago." She said causing him to breathe a sigh of relief, "The reason is rather simple, if not a little mundane if I'm honest, it's a matter of pride."

"Pride?" The blond asked as Luvia nodded.

"Yeah, after the war my family's reputation had taken a hit which is something I can't take lightly, especially where reputation matters in the Clock Tower. I know it's not the best reason but now you know my reason. But that is not the only reason why I'm telling you this." She said before taking a deep breath, "Naruto… I'd like you to be the Edelfelt family representative for the upcoming war."

This piqued Naruto's interest as from a few feet away Avenger eyed the female blond with a calculating gaze, trying to figure out what she is trying to do.

"Sure." Naruto replied simply as he shrugged, making the other blonde blink in surprise.

"What? Is that it?" Luvia asked, making the male shrug his shoulders again/

"Yeah. I mean, do I really need a reason to help a friend?" Naruto stood up before he placed and hand on her shoulder to give some measure of comfort; making her release the breath she was holding.

"Thank you… I was worried that you wouldn't accept. You don't know how much this means for me." Luvia said before throwing her arms around him catching him by surprise as Avenger eyes widen by the action. Naruto return the hug, the two stayed like that briefly before stepping back.

"Luvia, I promise I will do everything I can to help you. I owe a lot for everything you did for me." Naruto admitted making her smile, "So, how will me being your family representative work anyways? Is there, like, something special I need to do our something?"

"As the Edelfelt representative your actions would represent my family so I will ask that you don't do anything to drastic, but as the head of the family I'll be willing to look the other the way." She sated with a cheeky wink, making him chuckle. "Other than that, nothing really. But we will have to go over tactics and go over the potential Masters. I was able to acquire some information on our opposition from some lengthy intel to a footnote."

"That seems good to me." Naruto said with a grin, Luvia smiled as figure she should be heading back to her room.

"We can go over everything in detail later, I have class and I still need to get ready for so I will meet you afterwards. Also, I do think you should prepare some travel bags for you and Avenger." She said, making Naruto confused by the sentence.

"Travel bags?" He asked making the blond magus giving him a sly grin.

"Yeah, after all, tomorrow we'll be heading to Fuyuki to set up base for the Grail War. I've already made arrangements for me to be entered in as a student at the local academy." An unsettling feeling began to form in the pit of Naruto's stomach, she wouldn't force him to go to school with her right?

"Um, Luvia what about me?" he asked, "Will I be going to school, too?" He was very hesitant to even do so, after barely scraping by back at the academy… the horror…

"Nope." She said as Naruto breathed a sigh relief. "You're going to be working as a teacher's assistant."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, from a couple of feet away Avenger began laughing loudly at her master's suffering, despite not knowing why, "Why… why must I go back into hell…?" Avenger then laughed even louder than before as a small rain cloud appeared over Naruto's head as he doodled in the dirt with rain dropping from said cloud.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

Since Luvia had classes to attend, the Master & Servant duo merely spent their time going over possible formations and strategies they could use with some being beneficial, while others not so much and kept them at the back of their minds should things go astray.

Not long after Luvia left class, she headed straight back to her dorm to find a manila folder marked with an elegant cup. It was the information that Luvia had her people gather about their opposition along with a few other things that would be critical to the coming battle.

Opening the door to Naruto's room, Luvia saw that avenger was reading a rather dark novel: Stephen King's It, in fact, while Naruto was eating ramen while watching some weird reality show with a bored expression, "Well don't you two look awfully bored."

Avenger quickly closed the book, as she looked to Luvia in exasperation, "Yes! We are!"

Naruto hummed in agreement with a mouthful, "Mmhmm…"

Luvia shut the door as she held up the folder for all to see, "Well, I think we can start discussing the war now with some of the information that I've had gathered for us."

Naruto quickly swallowed the last bits of his ramen while Avenger turned the tv off. Luvia had taken the folder to the table as she brought out all of the info she had, "Now we can start preparing for who we'll be up against." Spreading the files out along with a single sticky note, Luvia unfolded a map of the city of Fuyuki that had several marks of interest.

"So, Luvia…" Naruto began, "…what're we fighting against, and where're the main places to do it at?" The ninja was already eager to fight as soon as possible, as was Avenger no doubt.

"Well, as you already know, the Holy Grail War has been held in Fuyuki since 1790, and there have been four previous wars, not counting the upcoming fifth, and all have ended with no winner." Luvia explained.

Avenger sighed at the little history lesson, and was about to tell her to get on with it, Naruto's voice came over with some mild shock, "Wait, no one's won a single Grail War in over two-hundred years?" That was honestly surprising to Naruto. If the Grail truly did grant wishes in battle royale as it was structured with the rules in place, then shouldn't there have been at least one winner from each war?

Luvia shook her head, "No. No one's won any single war in the recorded history of it, however little it may be." Luvia then began to explain in further detail from the info she collected, "The first war wasn't very clear, only that there was just no winner. The second war basically turned into a murder spree, and the Church was brought in to help structure the rules since they're a neutral party in the ritual, so they could help bring some semblance of order to the Grail War's." Luvia took a small breath before she continued on,

"With the third war, it took place on the eve of World War II, so they had to be especially cautious as to not attract the attention of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan, both of whom would've made things very difficult. Especially the Nazi's since Hitler was obsessed with the Occult, and the Grail certainly would've been something he'd want. The war ended in another failure with the Grail being damaged and the ritual was concluded as a failure with no victor. As for the fourth war, well that one only happened ten years ago which you are right Naruto; is very strange." Luvia didn't disagree with that statement since it took the Grail sixty years to gather the necessary amount of mana to summon Servants and fulfill the ritual,

"The fourth was almost exposed to the public thanks to a rogue Servant and Master, but luckily both the Church and the Association were able to cover it all up, but the ritual ended in failure once again with the Grail not fully manifesting for some reason. That's all that's happened in the previous wars, so there's no telling what sort of complication will arise."

Naruto knew that things weren't going to be easy, but after hearing that… well… one couldn't blame him for becoming stressed. Naruto's hands wen to this face as he muffled something unknown to the other occupants in the room,

"Alright…" Naruto began as he took his hands from his face, "…where can we expect the Grail to show up when things start getting closer to the end?"

Luvia pointed towards each of the encircled locations on the map of Fuyuki, "The locations where the grail manifest are the Tohsaka manor, the Matou estate, the Fuyuki Church and Ryuudou Temple on Mt. Enzou. All of these locations are prime areas where the leylines converge to allow the Grail to manifest."

Avenger shuffled in her spot while stating the obvious objective with this in mind, "We'll need to take one of those places for ourselves when it's down to just a couple of enemies left then." She gave a small grin in anticipation of what was to come.

Luvia nodded as she agreed with the Servant, "Precisely, but if I was a betting woman, I'd say that Ryuudou Temple is where it will manifest. The temple was built on top of the strongest convergence point, with much of the magical energy diverting towards there."

"And if we can take it as soon as possible…" Naruto started.

"…then we can just sit back and let the rest of the idiots throw themselves at us." Avenger said as she put her hands behind her head to try and recline back in the chair, confident as one could be with figuring out their strategy this early.

Naruto did have to give Avenger credit for already seeing how he would've gone through with the final stages. Fortify their position, hunker down and wait for the final opponents to come to them since the Grail would manifest right on the spot for them to take it. Though then came up the question… "So, who all else is in the war as Masters? What Catalysts did they manage to get, and what's with just the sticky note?" He eyed said note with curiosity since the writing was rather small and not entirely readable.

Luvia glanced down at what he was talking about and knew that this was where they'd have to discuss the opposition, especially when they didn't have much on one participant, "That was actually the next subject; our opposition." Taking a few files out to spread across the table, Avenger quickly picked one up to begin quietly looking over while Naruto patiently waited for Luvia, "Every Grail War has always had seven Masters and seven Servants as you already know. As for the guaranteed slots, the Grail will always select one member from the founding families, two representatives from the Mage's Association, and two more unique mages at random if the Grail finds them worthy enough to compete. But since you're not a mage, Naruto, the Grail believed that there was something unique and worthy to be called a Master."

Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes in triumph at his special circumstances, "Guess that just means I'm awesome like that."

"Could've fooled me." Avenger said absentmindedly as she continued reading through the documents, with a small smirk at the corner of her lips.

Naruto's eye twitched a bit but then remembered that Luvia was in the middle of explaining things to them, "Well, anyway… keep going, Luvia."

Luvia cleared her breath to recompose herself after that little joke, "Yes well, the two representatives in the Association are an Enforcer named Bazett Fraga McRemitz and a newly ordained and prestigious mage, Atrum Galliasta. While Galliasta's resources are pretty vast, he's not the type fitted for direct combat like you and I are. Most likely he'll set up his workshop high above in the downtown section of the city, with have heavy defenses to keep all others out, other than himself and his Servant. Now, as for Ms. McRemitz, she's an Enforcer with quite the list of success under her belt with numerous feats that could be of some concern to us. She'll put up a good fight no matter what the situation is. She's performed numerous hunts and executions on Sealing Designates and Dead Apostles that both the Association and the Church have needed dealing with and she's smart to boot, unlike Galliasta. Either way, she's going to be a problem."

"Guess we know who's going down first…" Avenger said, making the subtle hint that Galliasta would be the first to go if they interpreted Luvia's info correctly.

So far, their opponents were a quite likely, inexperienced mage that preferred to play it safe and always on defense, and a very experienced Enforcer that took and dealt out heavy punishment. While Naruto could confidently say he could fight against many of the people in the world with his skills and abilities, but the mage world was still relatively unknown to him, and given how they used magecraft in a variety of manner, there was no telling what they'd pull in the field.

Naruto sighed briefly before he nodded, "Alright then. So Bazett should be watched while Atrum's gonna stick to a safe spot for most of the war. What about the founder families?" Given how they were always selected, it'd make sense for them to be the most difficult to deal with.

Luvia put forth two pieces of paper and the sticky note forth for Naruto & Avenger to overlook, "The Tohsaka's…" Luvia said with some mild distaste in her tone, "…only have one member left in their line: Rin Tohsaka. Her father was killed in the previous war, and her mother passed away about a couple of years later. Though she's recently been handed back the title of Second Owner of Fuyuki, so it's very likely she has some of the establishments under her control in some form or another."

Now that was interesting. If this Rin girl had that much of Fuyuki under her control, inderict or otherwise, then she'd have eyes and ears all over the place, "So she's got a lot of people working for her then."

Luvia shook her head, "Not quite." Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, Luvia decided to better explain, "You see, even though she was just recently instilled the Second Owner, many of the Tohsaka's earnings were lost years ago, with much of the network falling into disarray, though I could be wrong." Luvia decided to get back on topic, "The Tohsaka's are skilled in using Jewel magecraft, along with the Gandr shot as well as Chinese kenpo, a martial art that they hone to a high skill."

"Now, with the Matou's their original name was Makiri in fact, originating from Russia, but they were forced out for unknown reasons, where they changed their name after arriving in Japan." Luvia began on their next subject, "The type of magecraft they specialize in is relatively unknown, but honestly they're a shadow of their former selves. They say that the spiritual land in Fuyuki isn't very compatible with them, but no one knows for sure. In fact, their magical blood has been in decline for several centuries now, and it's likely they'll lose this time around for good." Taking in another breath briefly before she continued, Luvia saw that Avenger had stopped reading through the files as she paid attention to her without interrupting, just as Naruto was doing as well, "The only ones that could be considered Masters would be either Shinji or Sakura Matou. But both apparently have demerits that would make them proper Masters. Shinji's Magic Circuits are practically non-existent, and Sakura hasn't received any formal training regardless of her abundance of potential."

"So, we can probably mark them off as major players here then." Naruto stated. If neither had the proper qualities to be a Master to make it through, then maybe they'd be easy to simply just talk down after beating their Servant.

Avenger brought up the sticky note with a scrutinizing look on her face, "So what's with the Einzberns? It's just this little thing." Waving said note around in mild curiosity.

Luvia rubbed her temples, knowing that Avenger was likely going to insult her again, "The Einzberns were the ones to actually know the Third Magician, and served them, but the secret was lost centuries ago. The point of the Grail Wars was to regain it, but to no avail. They specialize in Alchemy and Healing magecraft above all other schools, making them ill-fit for combat; creating homunculi and flesh-golems are their specialty, being the ones to perfect their creations to being superior to even a hundred magi. At this point in time, most of, if not all of the Einzberns have become homunculi in Germany."

Naruto had heard about homunculi: artificial humans made through strange ways… and were treated as nothing but tools. It reminded him of the twisted experiments that Orochimaru had made in his hideouts; toying with the lives of those that deserved to live. Now while he couldn't make an accurate comparison between the two subjects, nevertheless, he wasn't fond of it, "So who's coming from their family?"

"Illyasivel von Einzbern."

And that was all Luvia said, prompting Avenger to raise a brow in confusion, "That's it? I thought you would've had your people dig up as much dirt as possible?"

Luvia nodded as she gave a slight huff, "It's not my fault that the Einzberns are reclusive snobs. Despite being homunculi, they're proud of their so-called 'pure blood' and aren't ones to share anything with outside the family." Luvia crossed her arms as she closed her eyes, "I had my people try to track down every piece, any scrap of information they could find on who they were sending to this Grail War, and all they were able to find was just the name. No picture. No description. Nothing on her skills. Just the name."

As Avenger and Luvia began to bicker over how accurate the info was, Naruto tuned them out as he silently contemplated the situation on how to approach the Einzbern Master. Considering how shady they were being with their representative, it's likely they have something either very elaborate to win the war, or they were caught off guard with how the upcoming war was coming fifty years sooner than originally expected, and so they were making some sort of rush job with Illyasviel.

"I think we need to be cautious about how we approach the Einzberns…" Naruto said aloud, interrupting the two girls as both gave him inquiring looks.

Though Avenger was the first to speak up, "What? Why? Why would they be any different than any of the others? Thunder Thighs here said they aren't meant for fighting like the others are, so why beat around the bush?"

Despite how Luvia was insulted, she pushed it aside to continue on, "I have to agree with Avenger, why deal with the Einzberns any differently? Given how all of their Masters weren't as strong as the others when confronted, they can be taken down early." In what records they could dig up, the Einzbern Masters were usually the first to go in the war's earlier stages. During their time of talking with one another, Naruto had boasted a bit in having received some form of training in martial arts from several teachers, though nothing beyond the purpose and in that he could counter mage's up close and personal. This made him ideal in regard to frontline combat against other Masters, while Avenger dealt with the Servants.

Seeing that they didn't understand things the way he did, he took the sticky note to hold up next to his head, "Take a look at this, and tell me what you guys see." Avenger was going to say something, that is until Naruto spoke up again, "Just a name and something else, right? Right." Setting down the note, Naruto crossed his arms to continue explaining, "We don't know enough about the Einzbern Master to act against to the time, and we don't know if she has any tricks up her sleeve." Naruto took a small breath as he continued on, "If the Einzberns aren't the kind of people to share things like you say, then there's no telling what they have planned. Maybe they saw the fifth war coming sooner than most others and started preparing right after the last one. Maybe they're caught off guard with the years being short and the war starting sooner than they thought, so they're doing a rush job of some kind? The fact is, we don't know enough about them to make any real decisions. And that's not even counting the last slot that hasn't been picked up yet, since I'm the sixth slot."

At first glance, Naruto didn't appear to be very smart, strategically speaking that is in Avenger's eyes, but after the way he explained the Einzbern Master's position, she had to reevaluate him slightly.

Naruto wasn't an idiot Master at all.

In fact, he had proven to be very smart if he decided to do so, "Well, guess you right about that, Master."

Luvia did have to hand it to Naruto for making several good points on the spot, "So…" She began to raise her next question, "…how do you want to deal with Einzbern Master?"

"I'm thinking about a little bait 'n' switch strategy." Naruto said with a teasing smirk that held back the main meat of what he was meaning, "I want you to pretend to be Avenger's Master, Luvia."

Both women's eyes became wide as they shot up in comical shock along with…

"WHAT?! / WHAT?!"

A simultaneously synced outburst…

"I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS STUPID WOMAN! / I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS STUPID WOMAN!" The both of them had their fingers pointed at one another, that is until they shot glares between themselves.

Though their little star down was put to a stop with a bang… literally as Naruto brought his fist down onto the table with a level of seriousness, neither thought he had, "Enough!" Both Luvia and Avenger were silenced by his sudden outburst to reign them in from violence, "Look, I get it. You both don't like each other that much, but you'll have to work through it somehow, alright? Now, with what I'm meaning is that Luvia…" Pointing at the Finnish heir, "… you'll need to wear gloves at all times while you're out in public to keep the other Masters from seeing that you don't have Command Seals. All the while supporting Avenger whenever and however you can." Turning towards Avenger who had a rather surprised expression on her face, remained silent as Naruto continued, "Now, Avenger… you need to refer to Luvia as Master and me as Naruto until our little strategy comes to an end, even if it's forced to end." Avenger looked like she was going to protest until Naruto held a finger up to stop that, "You may not like it, but it'll gives us the best fighting chance against the other Masters & Servants right now. So, we'll have to deal with it."

Naruto eyed them both that this was his decision no matter what, and he wasn't going to change his mind. Luvia sighed before she gave him a small smile, "Very well then, I'll go along with your strategy, Naruto. I might not like Avenger that much, but I can work with her if she can do the same."

Avenger huffed before she crossed her arms underneath her bosom and mumbled a bit before her words became loud enough for them to hear, "…fine, I'll work with her, Master."

Naruto smiled brightly at the two girls that would no doubt be forced to become amicable with one another. The truth being that Naruto planned on doing that since he wanted the two to get along with one another, and this was a legit excuse to do so.

Put them in a position that forced them to get along, and they'd have no choice but to work well with one another.

While this may have seemed to be the last subject to discuss, Luvia felt it best to end their serious talk with one more thing, "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I was able to scrounge up what some of the Catalysts are, though one is so blatantly obvious I don't know why they didn't try to hide it at least." Pulling out a paper from the file, Luvia began to list off the Catalysts, "Our Enforcer obtained a jewel on which has an engraving of an original rune inscribed by a legendary hero of sorts, that had been crafted into earrings. Galliasta obtained a piece of literature from Colchis; a place that has ties to Greece. There's no telling what Tohsaka has reserved, so there will likely be a wild card in this war. The Matou's managed to acquire another Greek relic; a mirror dug up from Eritrea, an item with ties to an old Earth goddess. And finally, several Einzbern homunculi were last seen carving out a stone slab from the temple of Hercules in Greece." Putting the paper down, Avenger grew a deadly smile at the last sentence; no doubt with knowing the identity of one of their opponents.

The Throne of Heroes held many souls carved into it, with many heroes knowing the identities of others either by their reputation, their Noble Phantasms, or even some by circumstantial chances such as recognizing them in their previous lives. To already know the name of one opponent gave them a massive advantage… "So, we just need to figure out his weaknesses then, now… right?" Naruto asked.

Avenger gave Naruto a 'light' jab in the shoulder that prompted him to rub it to ease the pain he just received, "Damn straight we do, Master!" Her bravado died down slightly as she reclined back into her seat, "But it sucks we don't know who the others that'll be summoned."

"Well either way…" Luvia spoke up, "…we still have six months to continue building our plans and strategies." Setting the last paper down, Luvia dusted her hands off as she put them on her hips in confidence, "The paperwork for us to head to Fuyuki will be finalized and sent over by tonight, so tomorrow we'll head there to get settled into our residence for the duration of the war. Now, what do you both say we spend out last day in London, in style?" Luvia finished with a bright smile that spoke volumes of her excitement for what was to come.

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm in!"

The Master & Servant duo proclaimed loudly as they rose from their seats with fists held high into the air above them.

Unbeknownst to them they would soon be involved in a series of events that would change their lives…

* * *

**So...how did you like? Surprisingly big chapter right, well i would like to thank Jonathan Matute and 312 with help with this chapter. Recommend Sierra story "Those Who Dance in the Moonlight: A NarutoxFate Story" A great story that is in for the long haul so check it. The next chapter will be very interesting with Naruto being a teacher's assistant. I really have one major thing to say is that this story an Altered Destiny another fate story i have, needs a Beta so if your interested let me know and we can talk.**

**I actually lied there are something i need to address but that will be simple. This story while based on heaven's feel, there are things that will be different from the actual canon route. And leave it at that.**

**Well, that is it really and I'm off, will be updating another story as soon as i can.**

**So until we meet again, farewell**


End file.
